Slugterra: gangtime
by Max waspace
Summary: Sirius Caverns, located beneath Sirius island. is a place of wonder and amazement. completely devoid of any humanoids, get ready to follow the caverns' new protector through "Gangtime" DISCONTINUED
1. Introduction

Sirius Caverns, located beneath Sirius Island, is a set of caverns that is completely isolated from the rest of Slugterra. Not one terraportal goes there and thus the only way to get there is via the Surface. Another quirk of Sirius Caverns is that there are absolutely no humanoids, instead canis familiaris/slughound hybrids run the show. They built special puppacks to wield their blasters (you try holding a blaster with paws) and specialized mecha beasts built just for them. Sirius Caverns are also pretty much the dictionary definition of paradise, with no major armies of baddies and most crimes being stopped by civilians before securitiyslingers arrive but even if the everyday slinger fails the heroes in blue are the best slugslingers in the Sirius Caverns with the winner and runner-ups of the annual slugslinging tournament being asked to become securityslingers. However, there is one tiny problem with the caverns, namely its total lack of a protector (examples of protectors include Eli Shane and Junjie) which means if there's ever a threat to the caverns that the securitiyslingers can't handle bad things will happen. An example of such a conundrum will be right around now.

"Behold the latest and greatest in mechabeast technology, the Sna-R or as like to call it, Snapper!" exclaimed a ghouled tazerling aka amperling who was showing a sharklike mechabeast to his slinger/friend. His friend was a cockapoo who was mostly white except with very dark blue on her legs which housed very sharp claws, her purple eyes shone with excitement at the machine.

"It's so awesome, great job Taze!" she shouted.

"You hadn't even seen what it can do Christina; hop on so we can give a test drive." Taze stated while performing the calm down gesture with a smile on his face. Christi soon mounted Snapper and started the engine.

"Alright, how about we see how fast this baby can go." Directed Taze, Christi never thought it will go fast enough to break the sound barrier as soon as she hit the gas.


	2. Breakout

Picking up where we left off:

"Wooooaaahh, this is so much fun!" Christina screamed as Snapper continued to move faster than sound.

"I know!" Taze shouted "I designed Snapper with: a reinforced tripled-lined chassis, vented air breaks, an upgraded Turbine Heart, level three hydraulics, reverse pressurized turbo-connectors, even a heated leather seat! In fact, try to press the red button!" Christi eventually got to the red button which when pressed activated the turbo boosters, causing it to go even faster! However, she also accidentally activated the glider mode! Meaning that the second it got some air it took flight!

"This is the best day ever!" Christi shouted with joy "We're flying!" Soon she was able to get her claws latched onto the steering wheel, causing it to take a sharp turn up! Thankfully, she soon got the mecha-beast partly under control. Allowing her to perform loop-de-loops, barrel rolls, and twirls at Taze's expense!

"Can you please quit it with the stunts!? I think I'm going to puke!" The rather queasy amperling stated. Then he noticed something rather unpleasant.

"Christina I do not want you to panic, but we're going to crash into the ceiling of the craven!" Taze shouted in alarm. Prompting the two of them to scream until they somehow broke out of Slugterra and into the Surface!

"The burning world, it really exists." Christi say with wonder and amazement "Never thought I would ever see it in my entire lifetime."

"Ditto." Was all Taze could muster before realization hit him like a rammstone "Wait a minute. Why am I staying on this seat?" Taze soon struggled off of the seat, allowing the ghoul to get caught in Snapper's tailwind. Causing him to go velocimorph no megamorph, changing him into a large ghoulish beast with huge reddish lightning horns and electro claws! He soon used his new claws to reach into the ocean they were flying over in awe.

"Land ahoy!" Christi shouted with glee as Sirius Island came into landing distance. The slug and pup duo were soon twisting and twirling through the busy streets of Adventure Bay, causing mass chaos in doing so!

"Halt! You are going way above the speed limit." A tan, brown and saddled pup in a police uniform angrily yelled at them through a megaphone "Please stop your vehicle and put your paws where I can see them!" The duo didn't pay any attention to the wannabe-hero as they continued to fly.

"Taze, what the heck is a speed limit?" asked Christi. This prompted Taze to shrug to say he didn't have a clue. Suddenly the steering bit on one of the glider wings locked in place which is never a good thing.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Christi screamed as the mechabeast spiraled out of control "I'm going to die!" Thankfully, before the craft smashed against the rock hard ground a sinkhole miraculously formed. This gave 10 year old Christi more time to scream as the mecha smashed against the walls of the tunnel as it plummeted towards the Sirius Caverns, a place where she will find love, duty, and most importantly family. After 10 whole hours Sna-R finally hit rock bottom, destroying the craft and causing it's driver to become unconscious.

Author's Note:

In case your wondering. In the Swegoverse the paw patrol take on their redesign AU appearances from the mind of Nobodyherewhatsoever from Devaintart. And yes the police pup was Chase


End file.
